This invention relates to cutting apparatus, particularly but not exclusively to cutting apparatus for transversely cutting through complexly shaped, longitudinally-extending members such as rails.
In order to repair or replace damaged rail welds it is frequently found necessary to cut the weld out of the rail. This is currently done using an oxygen-fuel gas torch. In order to help the cutting operative make the cut it is known to fix over the rail a template having three spaced apart torch holding pegs (or sockets) to which complementary sockets (or pegs) attached to the torch may be fitted. The torch may be pivoted about each associated peg to enable the cut to be made in three parts. In practice, this arrangement has suffered from the disadvantage that frequently the three parts of the cut are made such that they leave a cut section having a non-planar face.
Rail cutting machines have been proposed in which the cutting torch is connected to an articulated arm to enable the torch to be moved about the section to be cut at a substantially constant distance from the section determinable by the setting of a lead. Such machines suffer from the disadvantage that the lead screw is liable to be damaged or worn in use.